Vueltas y vueltas da
by JoeKS
Summary: Todo lo que empieza, debe terminar. El amor viaja en círculos, hay que saberlo atrapar. Después de todo, Seddie no se construyó en un día… ¿o quizá fue una noche? Freddie está a punto de vivir la experiencia más estresante de su vida. Sigue los eventos de iOMG. SEDDIE ALL THE WAY BABY! Mi primera historia para iCarly, de ustedes depende que no sea la última. Lean y dejen reviews!


Vueltas y vueltas da

Un círculo que sólo el amor cerrará.

Capítulo 1: Se abre el círculo.

* * *

Escuela secundaria Ridgeway

Seattle, Washington

Media noche

Freddie Benson

Todo lo que empieza…debe terminar.

* * *

"Oye, yo sé que te aterra el exteriorizar tus sentimientos…"

Así comenzó todo. Así empezó mi profunda charla de corazón a corazón, poniéndole a mis palabras toda la sinceridad que pude. Me concentré en hacerle entender a mi amiga, mi enemiga, mi demonio de los rizos de oro, que no me pensaba mover, que esta vez estaba aquí para ella, y lo más importante que estoy determinado a demostrarle –a probarle de una buena vez– que ella ama a Brad, que debería "buscar el amor" como dijo su amiga y que no hay razones para ocultar lo que uno siente. Si ella lo quiere, pues debería tener el valor suficiente para decirlo…y yo, Freddie, el productor tóntico cuya opinión a nadie le importa, estaba aquí para dárselo aunque no quisiera.

Digo, porque ¿de quién más se iba a enamorar que no fuera Brad?

Mientras hablaba, sentía la intensidad que despedían esos ojos azules. Sam me estaba mirando como queriendo cumplir su promesa de golpearme con sus dos puños en la cara y eso me asusta, no les voy a mentir. Pero no, me mantuve firme y quise continuar hablándole porque, por alguna absurda y retorcida razón, quiero que ella sea feliz. Sí, pese a todos los abusos, golpes, insultos y humillaciones…Sam es una de las personas más importantes en mi vida, tanto que no puedo imaginar cómo sería si ella no me la hiciera miserable, tanto que no puedo desearle otra cosa.

Y si su felicidad es estar con Brad entonces perfecto, que sean felices y coman turrones…aunque me duela un poquitititito decirlo.

"…Porque temes que la persona que te gusta no te corresponda," continué hablándole como todo un caballero, sorprendiendo en el aire la calidez de la noche y encontrando el azul de aquellas pupilas, mirándola de frente, como siempre lo hago durante nuestros super raros momentos de tranquilidad. Es esa mirada particular para avisarle que nuestra bizarra amistad disfuncional está entrando en 'Modo serio'. Sí, porque mientras el 'Modo peleas' y el 'Modo soy mejor que tú' están desgastados y maltratados de tanto que los hemos usado todos estos años, el 'Modo serio' debe estar cubierto de telarañas y polvo–casi nunca lo tocamos. Y creo que Sam entendió la seriedad del asunto porque, durante mi discurso improvisado, parecía estar pensando profundamente en otra cosa que no fuera reacomodarme el rostro al estilo Sam (¡sí, lo sé, yo también me sorprendí, no me iba a pegar!).

En serio estaba…realmente contemplando una idea, pensándola cuidadosamente.

"Todos tememos eso. Pero…" En serio, ¿en qué estará pensando tanto? "–No lo sabrás–" ¡Quizá por fin me está entendiendo! ¡Tal vez ahora sí me está escuchando y va a ir a decirle a Brad y–!

"–Hasta que tengas el valor para–"

Antes de que mi cerebro pudiera procesar qué rayos estaba sucediendo, Sam me tomó por los hombros, me atrajo fuertemente hacia ella y estrelló sus impulsivos y furiosos labios contra los míos. Sin aviso, de repente, sin palabras o explicaciones, Samantha "Sam" Puckett se unió a mí en un beso desesperado… apasionado… brutal… sincero… interminable. Tuve el tiempo suficiente para saborear la tristeza y la frustración que despedían sus labios, para sentir el olor de su perfume invadiendo el aire que respiraba… pero no tuve el tiempo suficiente para procesar ninguna de estas cosas.

Se me cortó el oxígeno; todas las ideas se escaparon de mi cerebro. Todo el mundo ordenadito y lógico que habitaba mi mente acababa de ser completamente destruido y lo único que había quedado en su lugar eran esos labios…esos que ahora se movían contra los míos con una desesperación dulce…y una perfección extraña.

Mis ojos se abrieron más grandes de lo que pensé que fuera posible, el patio dejó de existir… no, mejor dicho, todo el planeta dejó de girar. Toda mi capacidad cerebral se me fue por completo y lo único que pude hacer fue quedarme ahí, parado como un total idiota, mientras mi pesadilla rubia me intentaba decir algo sin hacer alguna cosa lógica y racional como explicarme o hablarme.

Y déjenme decirles: yo hubiera estado perfectamente contento procesando una explicación y unas palabras. ¿Pero esto? Catástrofe total desde que ella cruzó la delgada línea que nos había separado durante tantos años.

Involuntariamente, mi mente empezó a reproducir todos los momentos que he pasado junto a ella: los buenos, malos, peores… las peleas de grasitos… el viaje a Japón…nuestras interacciones amigables…las cachetadas…los calzones chinos…nuestros juegos de albondigolf…el sabor de mi primer beso….

Y de pronto, mis labios empezaron a moverse con los suyos. Estaba tan sorprendido y pasmado que no me dí cuenta que habían pasado varios segundos, hasta que el sonido de fricción de sus labios separándose de los míos me devolvió a la realidad.

Casi sin quererlo, Sam se separó de mí y me soltó los hombros, estudiándome con una expresión aterrada, como si hubiese cometido un pecado imperdonable, mientras yo, automáticamente, volvía a poner distancia entre Sam Puckett y yo. Porque eso era seguro; era esperado; era lógico.

Ambos nos quedamos aturdidos por decir lo menos, lo cual confirma una vez más que Sam y yo siempre hemos estado… como sincronizados. Siempre nos hemos entendido el uno al otro, la mayoría de veces sin buscarlo o quererlo, porque nuestro vínculo es más personal, más cercano, una amistad oculta tras golpes y sarcasmo que fue creciendo y se hizo más fuerte con cada día que pasaba, hasta que me trajo aquí, dispuesto a convencer a mi amiga cercana que buscara la felicidad, porque quiero que sonría; que pelee conmigo y sea la rubia loca de siempre… porque no quiero verla triste y vulnerable…esa no es la Sam que mi cerebro maneja.

Y ahora… casi puedo escuchar lo que ambos estamos pensando en este momento:

¿QUÉ? ¿PERO… PERO… POR QUÉ?

La expresión aterrada no se fue de su rostro. Dejó escapar un largo suspiro (¿de alivio? ¿miedo? ¿como diciendo "Maldita sea qué rayos acabo de hacer?") y ese suspiro me hizo reaccionar. Abrí y cerré la boca como un Carassius Auratus fuera del agua, tratando (se los juro que traté) de decirle algo, lo que sea, cualquier cosa, a la ansiosa, temblorosa chica frente a mí pero, francamente, mi mente en ese momento era un desastre. Nada. Finito. Como si mi cabeza hubiera hecho cortocircuito y estuviera sonando una alarma de pánico que retumbaba: "¡SAM PUCKETT ACABA DE BESARME!" sin parar.

Y por eso, no se me ocurrió mejor idea que reunir toda mi inteligencia y darle esta brillante y bien pensada respuesta:

"Yo…yo…"

"Lo siento." Una frase tan rara en Sam y a la vez tan única que sólo ella podría decirla en un momento así.

Me bastó escuchar el tono de su voz para descubrir que tal vez no lo sentía.

"Descuida," le respondí patéticamente, y le intenté sonreír pero probablemente para ella pareció como si me hubieran botado de un árbol de cara. ¿Por qué, oh, por qué no pude tener amigos normales y predecibles? ¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas a mí?

Pasaron unos segundos. Ambos seguíamos mirándonos; yo confundido, ella quieta, algo asustada pero a la vez curiosa. Luego de un largo silencio, Sam levantó una ceja, y les juro que en cualquier otra situación el gesto hubiera parecido gracioso. "Y…¿eso es todo lo que vas a decir?"

Mi cerebro reaccionó con la pregunta e inmediatamente volvió mi adormecida inteligencia. ¿Discúlpame?

"¿Eso es todo lo que voy a decir?" repetí, incrédulo. ¿En verdad me estaba diciendo eso a mí? "¿Y tú? ¡Tú eres la que acaba de oscularme toda la cara hace sólo un rato!" exclamé, haciéndola retroceder con mi respuesta.

"¡No uses palabras que no entiendo, tonto!" gritó la rubia, levantando el puño. Ay por Dios…volvimos a las andadas.

"Un ósculo es un sinónimo técnico que se utiliza para decir –"

"Ugghh, eres un completo y estúpido ñoño ¿lo sabías?" me gritó furiosa, sin razón alguna porque yo no le he dado razones para molestarse. "Me largo de aquí." Y con esto, me empujó – tan fuerte que casi me caigo de cara al piso, muchas gracias – y desapareció corriendo dentro de la escuela, tirando tras de sí la puerta del patio.

Ni siquiera contemplé la idea de ir tras ella y, en cambio, acepté el momento a solas. Porque Dios, vaya que lo necesitaba.

Lamentablemente como parece que el universo me odia, mi tiempo a solas duró a penas unos 30 segundos. Fue todo lo que necesitó Carly Shay para irrumpir por la puerta hecha una loca (Spencer debería enseñarle a esta chica a tocar primero), agitada, extremadamente nerviosa, desesperada, lista para gritarme con todo su poder femenino, pegarme con sus manitos y arañarme con sus uñitas recién pintadas. Ya lo dije antes: el universo me detesta.

"¡Freddie!" gritó con toda su ira y les juro que en ese momento le tuve miedo a Carly por primera vez. "¿Quieres explicarme qué diablos pasó aquí afuera? ¡o por lo menos decirme por qué Sam entró como tornado tumbando a medio colegio en el pasillo!"

"¿Y yo cómo voy a saber?" grité exasperado, alzando los brazos. "¿Qué quieres que te diga? Un minuto estoy tratando de ser un buen amigo y convenciendo a Sam de que busque el amor con Brad, y al siguiente se me tira encima y me come vivo como jamón aumado!" Me pasé una mano por el pelo y empecé a caminar por el patio, en un silencioso andar sin rumbo.

Carly suspiró. Ella también tenía que procesar lo que estaba pasando, para ninguno era fácil comprenderlo. Pero la realidad de la situación era demasiado fuerte. Después de esto…ya nada sería lo mismo.

"Así… que… no era Brad. Eras Tú. Freddie… eras tú. Todo este tiempo… todos estos años… Sam te am – "

"¡No! ¡No lo digas!" exclamé, asustado y confundido. Las cosas no eran así. Luego de haberme torturado física y psicológicamente durante tantos y tantos años… no, ella no puede venir de repente y confesarme…declararme que…no, simplemente. "¡Ni en broma. No inventes. No way. Sam no… es imposible que ella pueda… no hay manera de que ella pudiera…Agh!"

"Ay por Dios, no seas tan terco Freddie," dijo Carly, con esa voz tan característica que usa cuando cree tener la razón y creerse la experta en sentimientos. Obviamente, me detuve a medio camino para mirar a Carly y listarle todas las razones por las que era imposible que ese demonio rubio quisiera hacerle otra cosa a mi boca que no fuera romperla (hay muchas maneras, a besos es una de ellas) cuando, de pronto, me dí cuenta que mi amiga castaña se había quedado como congelada en su sitio.

Inmóvil, como una estatua, con la boca medio abierta como queriendo empezar una frase (se veía algo graciosa, debo admitir.) De hecho no sólo ella se quedó estática; todo el lugar parecía haberse congelado. El viento no avanzaba, las plantitas se habían quedado totalmente quietas y por un momento, pareció como si el tiempo tampoco estuviera avanzando…

"¿Pero qué- ?"

"¡ALTO!"

La congelada escuela retumbó de repente con el sonido de una voz poderosa, femenina, que sonaba sospechosamente como la de Carly (lo cual es imposible porque Carly estaba ahí, frente a mí y sus labios no se habían movido.) A penas oí aquella voz potente, se me estremeció el cuerpo y me asusté un poco, estirando mi cuello para mirar a mi alrededor. Nadie de la escuela podía gritar así… esa voz no era de aquí, no pertenecía a este lugar. Venía de un punto desconocido y resonaba en mis pies, en mis manos, en mi cabeza y en mis músculos…intensamente….

"¡ALTO, ALTO, ALTO!"

Un rápido rayo de luz atravesó el patio y luego se deshizo en un suave destello, poco a poco hasta revelar ante mis ojos – para mi sorpresa y total horror – a otra Carly, idéntica a la original, sólo que esta estaba vestida toda de blanco, y brillaba. Sí, escucharon bien… estaba cubierta por un extraño manto de luz blanca que la bañaba de una irradiación sobrenatural.

"Tú, compañero mío, eres un desastre con patas."

OK. Si antes todos no estábamos locos…pues ahora sí que lo estamos. Esto tenía que ser una horrible y muy pero muy rara pesadilla o algo así…y por eso quise salir corriendo como un total gallina, pidiendo auxilio a ver si así me despertaba, y lo hubiera hecho si esa Carly resplandeciente no hubiera corrido hasta mí para taparme la boca y tomarme de los hombros, impidiendo que hablara o me moviera. Así que me puse a luchar y a gritar contra su mano… casi no podía ver nada porque esa Carly blanca me estaba bañando la cara y el cuerpo de luz, y no me dejaba ver.

Grandioso: primero mi amienemiga que se supone me odia y me ha odiado desde que se inventó la palabra viene y me desarma mi mundo. Luego me congelan todo lo que se llama vida y, para colmo, estoy a punto de quedarme ciego por culpa de esta blanquita pretenciosa. ¡Genial…¿qué más podría salir mal? pensé para mis adentros.

"¡Hey, cálmate porfis!" me ordenó la Carly luminosa, mis ojos abiertos como platos, mi corazón latiendo a mil. "¡Ya, bájale, calmadito…déjame explicarte ¿OK?" Dejé de luchar y gritar para oír lo que tenía que decirme pero ojo, eso no quiere decir que el miedo se me vaya a ir pronto.

"¿Vas a dejarme explicar? Bien, así me gusta…muchachote." La extraña Carly me sonrió amablemente y me soltó. Pero no pude articular bien las palabras…esta noche me estaba pasando de todo y lo peor es que no entendía por qué. ¡Yo sólo quería venir a la escuela a hacer mi proyecto nada más, hasta hace unos minutos todo era normal!

"Tú… tú ere… tú estás… yo… ella… tú…" tartamudeé, mirando a la Carly congelada con la boca abierta, y a la Carly vestida de blanco y cubierta de luz, ambas frente a mis ojos.

"¡Yo…estoy aquí para ayudar!" dijo la blanquita alegremente y me extendió la mano. "¡Holis! ¿Qué onda? Mi nombre es Guadalupe, de la Ofisegu – ya sabes, ¿Oficina de las Segundas Oportunidades? – Nuestros representantes a menudo toman la apariencia y personalidad de los amigos o familiares cercanos a nuestros clientes y bueno… ¡yo la elegí a ella!" dijo Guadalupe señalando a la aún congelada Carly. "¡Además mírala, somos igualitas! bueno aunque yo estoy más guapa y mi pelo es más bonito y suavecito, antes de venir me peiné con mucho cuidadito pero no me puse rubor porque quiero que mis mejillas se vean ultra adorables además luego se me decolora la piel con el sol ¿me captas, muñecote? ¿me computas?"

"¿No?" murmuré, pensando que ella debía estar bromeando. Guadalupe era una copia exacta de la Carly original, sólo que más hiperactiva y habladora.

Bueno, es oficial: o me he vuelto totalmente loco y estoy alucinando por el huacamole que me dió Sam (ya sabía que algo le había puesto esta rubia), o he entrado a una extraña dimensión alternativa donde la realidad está al revés, Sam no me odia sino me quiere, Carly es una enviada celestial y Spencer está más cuerdo que el loco Steve. ¡Que entren las langostas saltarinas, por favor!

"¡Bueno entonces esta bonita te la pone facilita!" exclamó Guadalupe, girando y contoneando su cuerpo, sonriéndole a un público imaginario y batiendo su largo cabello café de forma coqueta sobre mi rostro, antes de verme otra vez. "Mira: para hacerla corta, la regaste guapetón. Pero toda la gentita de la Ofisegu somos superfans de iCarly, siempre en la chamba nos juntamos a verlo y te admiramos mucho. ¡Así que, vamos a darte una segunda oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien… toooooootalmente gratis!" Y diciendo esto, Guadalupe hizo un gesto y empezó a modelar de la nada como si estuviera anunciando un infomercial, moviendo sus largas pestañas para tratar de lucir lo más adorable posible.

"¡Así es! La Oficina de las Segundas Oportunidades es la única que le ofrece otra chance totalmente gratis! ¡Aproveche, porque con cada compra de nuestros servicios, se gana un pasaje todo pagado directo a Cancún, usted y un acompañante! Llame al número que aparece en pantalla, y si usa un Peraphone, sólo marque el 08008 Quiero mi segunda oportunidad 553. ¡Pero eso no es todo! ¡Si llama dentro de los próximos 10 minutos le regalamos una botella de Agua Cielo, eleva tu vida! ¡Ya lo sabe, somos la Ofisegu, segundas oportunidades y fantásticas ofertas! ¡Llame ahora, llame ya! ¡Cuídese de las imitaciones, visite nuestras tiendas!"

"¡Y ahora, en vivo y en directo, nuestro feliz cliente, Freddie Benson, productor técnico del popular webshow 'iCarly', hará una demostración de la nueva promoción de la Ofisegu…sin gastos de envío y totalmente gratis! ¿Listo, Freddie?"

"¡Espera espera, yo no -!"

"¡Tomaré eso como un sípi!" Y diciendo esto, Guadalupe chasqueó los dedos, una sonrisa confiable en sus labios y esa expresión amable desbaneciéndose poco a poco de su rostro.

Instantáneamente, lo completamente opuesto de la gravedad invadió el lugar y me levantó del suelo como una ráfaga repentina, elevándome cada vez más rápido y más alto hasta que quedé atrapado en una especie de loco tornado gigantesco, colosal, que se había generado bajo mis pies y continuaba ganando cada vez más velocidad. Era como si me hubieran metido en una batidora de aire, sin suelo, sin barandas y la hubieran puesto a girar en redondo, descontroladamente.

"¡N-o, no-ooooooooooo, espera!" grité, tratando de recobrar el equilibrio, lo cual era totalmente inútil porque no había piso dónde pararse. "¡Ahhh! ¡Nooooo! ¡Por favooooor bájame! ¡Me… está dando… mal de altura! ¡Soy… alérgico a los huracanes! ¡Ahhh!"

El viento aumentó aún más su potencia. Era tan fuerte que me empezaron a picar los ojos, así que lo único que pude hacer fue cerrarlos y cerrarlos y agarrarme de mis rodillas y gritar y gritar, esperando, rogando que todo esto fuera sólo un sueño del que en cualquier momento voy a despertar, en mi blanda y caliente camita, con una mamá sobreprotectora, un Spencer más loco que sordomudo con dinero, una Carly histérica y engreída, una Sam que todavía me odia, sin ninguna Ofisegu o lo que sea esa cosa, y un mundo perfectamente normal, donde todo es como en mi cerebro y cada cosa tiene lógica y sentido.

…Lástima que eso nunca ocurrió.

Cuando los huracanados vientos cesaron hasta volverse una ligera brisita, creí que sería seguro abrir los ojos, porque empecé a sentir algo sólido bajo mis pies, como si estuviera en tierra firme otra vez. Levanté la mirada…

Y me encontré cara a cara con mi PeraPad, la aplicación del Cara Ánimo trabajando y el ambiente familiar de la cafetería de Ridgeway, llena de grupos de alumnos trabajando en sus proyectos de ciencia. Más allá de la PeraPad, mi vista distinguió claramente a un concentrado Brad, y a una sorprendentemente cooperativa y considerada Sam, la cabeza rubia inmóvil y quieta, esperando impacientemente a que el programa nos diga cuál es su estado de ánimo.

No pude hacer nada… no podía creerlo, estaba demasiado sorprendido para reaccionar. Me quedé ahí, observando sin mover un sólo músculo, mientras la aplicación del Cara Ánimo calculaba perfectamente, hasta que apareció en la pantalla aquel resultado, inesperado pero inquietantemente familiar:

"Estado de ánimo: Enamorada."

...Muy bien, amigos. Por favor, descartemos la teoría de las dimensiones alternativas. Definitivamente…se me safó un tornillo. ¿Algún buen hospital psiquíatrico que me recomienden?

* * *

A/N: ¡Tan tan taaaan…MI PRIMERA HISTORIA DE ICARLY! ¡Awww, siento que voy a llorar de la emoción! ¿Un review para animarme? Vamos… DEJEN REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS!

Prepárense porque este será un fic que nunca, jamás olvidarán, se los garantizo. Luego de haber leído fanfics de iCarly por tantos años…oh, por fin posteo uno, y por supuesto, 100% Seddie ¡Y NO VA A SER!

Empecé a leer relatos de iCarly al mismo tiempo que empecé a ver la serie y, desde el primer momento hasta ahora, Sam y Freddie capturaron mi atención, sobre todo Sam. Salvaje, agresiva, con una madre alcohólica y sin padre que la cuide, pero con un corazón de oro que se esforzaba en ocultar. "Están locos," decían los Creddiers. "Carly es la estrella y se merece mucho más a Freddie!" dijeron en los foros. Pero eso no era cierto y por muchas razones, las cuales no explicaré aquí a menos que me lo pidan.

Cuando estrenaron Te salvé la vida y la guerra de los fans, muchas personas decidieron abandonar la serie, pero yo no me rendí. ¡No saben cuán orgulloso me sentí aquel sábado 9 de abril de 2011, cuando iOMG se estrenó y Dan Schneider nos confirmó a todos los Seddiers que todo lo que habíamos especulado durante cuatro temporadas era realidad! ¡YEAH, SEDDIE ROCKS MY SOCKS!

Ese beso fue probablemente lo mejor que le pasó a iCarly, pues las historias de los episodios fueron madurando y la audiencia perdida regresó volando. Fue tanta la locura por este capítulo que se cayó a las pocas horas (yo estaba despierto ese día, lo sé :D) y muchos escribieron sus fics sobre qué pasaría luego de aquella confesión de amor.

Y esta es la adaptación al español de uno de ellos. iDo it over del gran ColorsOfTheSky101, uno de los mejores fanfics de todo el sitio. No bromeo. Cuando lo publicaron recuerdo haberme quedado hasta las 3:00 AM leyéndolo… así de bueno era el fic, y la adaptación al español será mil veces mejor. Notarán que estoy usando los diálogos originales del episodio en español, y estoy tratando de mantener la caracterización de los personajes tan fiel como me es posible. Si leen esta historia en inglés no encontrarán la mitad de cosas que yo le he agregado, ya que yo no me limito sólo a traducir, sino que adapto y aumento para que ustedes lo disfruten más.

Así que aquí estoy, posteándo mi primer fic de iCarly aunque la serie haya terminado, porque Seddie siempre tendrá un lugar especial en mi corazón, sin importar lo que haga Dan con sus personajes en Sam & Cat (aunque The Killer Tuna Jump fue…oh Dan, eres un maldito troll xD)

Bueno…aquí está el primer capítulo. De ustedes depende que esta no sea mi última historia Seddie…¡dejen muchos reviews para publicar más!

Y nunca dejen de creer en Seddie. Porque ellos son el amor verdadero, el significado de una unión sólida y duradera, la prueba de que nada es imposible. DON'T STOP…BELIEVING! :P

¡DEJEN REVIEWS Y PRONTO ACTUALIZO!

Joe


End file.
